1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor, more specifically to an improvement in a front head constituting a housing surrounding a compressor body.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a compressor is used for an air-conditioning system. The compressor is configured to compress refrigerant (gas refrigerant) and so on and circulate the gas refrigerant to the air-conditioning system.
For example, there is known a compressor including a compressor body which is contained in a housing including a case and a front head, and includes a cylindrical body contained in the case, a rotational shaft rotated about an axis, a circular post-shaped rotor rotatable integrally with the rotational shaft and is contained in the cylindrical body, a front side block disposed to cover one end of the cylindrical body, and a rear side block disposed to cover another end of the cylindrical body (see, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-008259).
The compressor includes an intake chamber which is disposed between an outer surface of the compressor body and an inner surface of the housing and through which gas refrigerant introduced in the compressor body passes, and a discharge chamber which is provided in a side of the compressor body opposite to the intake chamber and through which gas refrigerant discharged from the compressor body passes.
Under circumstances of a low outside temperature such as winter, the operation of an air-conditioning system circulating gas refrigerant becomes less frequent, and when a compressor remains unused for a long time under a lower temperature, gas refrigerant is almost liquefied.
Such a liquefaction of the gas refrigerant occurs in either an intake side or a discharge side, in the conventional compressor as mentioned above, a liquid level of liquefied refrigerant in the intake chamber rises, and thereby there is a case that the liquid level reaches an inlet for passing the gas refrigerant from the intake chamber to the compressor body.
In this way, if the liquid level reaches the inlet, liquid is absorbed into the compressor body (compression chamber), there is a problem that liquid compression occurs in the compression chamber, the liquid compression cause adverse effects on durability of a compressor. In addition, with such a liquid compression, there is a problem that abnormal sound (compression sound) occurs.